Requited Prayer
by Zoealya
Summary: Eren Jaeger, anak 'teladan' yang berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi di SMP-nya terdahulu, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan SMA-nya di Wall Maria Highschool. Sebenarnya Eren anak yang baik, namun karena meraih nilai tertinggi, dia menjadi sombong. Sampai ada seorang bocah berkepala botak yang menyumpahinya supaya ia menyesal masuk Wall Maria Highschool. —RivaEren


"MAMAAAAA! AKU LULUUUUUS!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup memekakakkan telinga tiba-tiba berkumandang. Sebenarnya kurang pantas disebut sebuah suara, berhubung yang meneriakkan kalimat serupa dengan kalimat diatas itu lebih dari sepuluh orang. Jadilah teriakan 'mamaaaaa aku luluuuuus' terdengar seperti jeritan koir yang belum latihan olah suara. Istilahnya; sumbang. Tidak enak didengar.

Kenapa teriaknya 'mama'? Apakah lulusan Timothy Junior Highschool itu sebegitu anak mami sampai-sampai tak ada yang teriak 'papa'? Entahlah. Saya tidak akan membahas hal ini. Yang akan saya bahas adalah sebuah bocah ingusan—secara harfiah, ya. Benar-benar ingusan—dengan rambut cokelat tua serta iris kehijauan. Namanya Eren Jaeger, hasil dari pernikahan antara Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger.

"Ya, ya, Mama bangga padamu, Nak." Seorang wanita dengan wajah cantik untuk seseorang dengan umur kepala tiga akhir itu tersenyum keibuan. Tampaknya ia tak terlalu terganggu oleh suara anaknya serta koir gagal yang sebenarnya mahakeras itu. Atau karena ia terbiasa mendengar suara keras semacam itu di rumahnya? Bisa jadi.

Eren Jaeger, bocah berambut cokelat itu, tersenyum senang. Matanya berkaca-kaca saking senangnya. "Nanti aku lanjutkan SMA dimana, Ma?" tanya si bocah. Tampaknya dia sudah tak sabar menjejakkan kaki di jenjang SMA, rupanya. Hmm. Tidak tahu rupanya ia bahwa masa-masa SMA adalah masa-masa mahamengesalkan yang pernah ada.

Sang ibu tertawa. "Kau maunya dimana?" nyonya cantik itu balas bertanya. Dia mengelus puncak kepala anaknya pelan; merasa yakin bahwa anaknya akan diterima di SMA manapun yang anaknya inginkan. _Well_, bukannya sang ibu merasa anaknya superpintar atau apa, tapi memang kenyataan bahwa sang anak itu memang mampu. Bayangkan—dari kelas satu SMP dia selalu meraih tiga besar paralel di sekolahnya!

(Yah, jenjang SMP.)

"Wall Maria Highschool!" Eren berteriak bangga. Hidungnya kembang kempis. Dia melirik kearah bocah-bocah seumuran dengannya yang memerhatikannya dengan wajah iri—iri karena Eren bisa masuk sekolah prestigius itu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, menampilkan sebuah senyum kemenangan yang mengubah wajah-wajah iri teman-teman seangkatannya yang sama-sama baru lulus itu menjadi wajah-wajah psikopat yang tak sabar untuk membunuh korbannya.

"Wall Maria Highschool, Ma," ulang Eren sambil memberikan tatapan mata sejuta kode pada seorang anak botak yang lewat dihadapannya. Konon, anak botak itu bernama Connie Springer dan dia adalah salah satu kandidat lulusan terburuk di sekolahnya. Si anak tersentak, kemudian menatap Eren dengan wajah terluka.

Eren nyengir kuda. Dia menatap bocah botak itu dengan senyum meremehkan. "Kau mau masuk mana, Springer? Mau masuk Wall Maria Highschool juga? Yah, kuharap kau diterima." Kemudian nyengir sejahat-jahatnya setan bisa jahat.

Si anak botak terperanjat. Jangankan masuk sekolah Wall Maria Highschool. Mimpi saja ia tidak pernah. Asal bisa lulus SMA dan kerja juga Connie bersyukur. Dan ini—bocah ini! Connie mengeluh, bocah ini, Eren Jaeger, adalah si jahat dan si brengsek. Apa-apaan menyindir begitu? Connie tahu ia bodoh dan miskin, tapi kan tidak sampai begitu juga, dong.

Dengan hati tersakiti dan bibir gemetaran menahan tangis, bocah botak itu berteriak,

"_KUDOAKAN KAU SENGSARA DI WALL MARIA HIGHSCHOOL SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU MENYESAL MASUK KEDALAM SEKOLAH ITU!"_

Dan kemudian ia berlari. Kocar-kacir.

Eren ngakak. "Menyesal? Masuk Wall Maria Highschool? Yang ada kau, kali, yang menyesal tak belajar benar-benar!"

Oh, brengsek sekali kau, Eren.

Tapi, ah, Eren peduli setan. Pokoknya ia bangga menjadi lulusan nomor satu di sekolahnya ini.

Nyonya Jaeger tertawa lagi. "Wah… pilihan yang bagus, Nak. Kalau begitu, nanti kita akan daftar sama-sama setelah bilang pada ayahmu," kata sang ibu, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala anaknya penuh cinta seakan-akan tidak melihat tindakan asusila anaknya yang dengan tenangnya mem-_bully_ seorang bocah tak bersalah. Wah, ternyata ibunya sama jahatnya. _Like mother like son._

Eren mengangguk, kembali tersenyum bangga. "Oke, Ma!"

Singkat saja, pokoknya Eren berhasil diterima di Wall Maria Highschool dan ia bangga karenanya.

Dan tak ia sangka, doa Connie Springer, korban _bullying_ ia waktu itu, terkabulkan oleh Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isama Hajime**

**Requited Prayer © Akakiri**

**Ratings: K+ sampai T, lah.**

**Selamat membaca! Terimakasih sudah buka! ^w^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wall Maria Highschool.

Sebuah sekolah prestigius yang menerima murid-murid berkualitas tinggi serta kapasitas otak diatas standar. Sungguh sebuah kebanggaan apabila bisa masuk SMA bergengsi itu. Bisa mendapat nilai diatas KKM saja sudah sangat emejing, apalagi yang nomor satu paralel? Uh, penulis tak mau membayangkan seberapa besar dan berapa banyak lipatan di otak orang tersebut.

Tapi intinya, bisa lolos tes masuk saja tandanya kau sudah sangat pintar.

Jadi, normal bagi Eren Jaeger, seorang bocah lulusan Timothy Junior Highschool itu untuk merasa bangga. Sayangnya, ia kelewat bangga sampai-sampai menjadi sombong. Yah, normal baginya untuk merasa sombong. Ketika dulu ia SMP, dia selalu main-main dan tetap mendapat tiga peringkat paralel teratas. Tak heran bila ia merasa sangat-sangat genius.

Hidung bocah berkepala cokelat itu kembang-kempis—tanda ia merasa dirinya paling pintar sedunia. Dengan semangat ia kepalkan tangannya, mematut dirinya didepan cermin sambil berlenggak-lenggok. Bangga sekali dengan seragam Wall Maria Highschool—sebuah kemeja putih, rompi _v-neck_ warna abu-abu dengan bahan halus serta emblem sekolah di kantung dada. Tak lupa celana keabuan yang menutupi kakinya serta sepatu pantofel hitam mengilat _custom-made_ khusus untuk Eren Jaeger. Kenyataannya bocah tengil nan kejam itu merasa dirinya supertampan, terbukti dengan senyumnya yang terlihat—err, pedo, seakan-akan dia bakal **menyerang** sosok di hadapannya itu.

…

Tunggu. Yang dihadapannya kan cermin?

Berarti…

Berarti… EREN SELFCEST?!

…

Oke. Abaikan.

Menampilkan cengiran sombongnya, Eren akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya berlenggak-lenggok di depan kaca. Hari ini hari MOS pertama. Kau tahu, kan, Masa Orientasi Siswa—atau sekarang mungkin disebut MOPDB?—entahlah, yang penting artinya sama. Intinya masa ketika siswa baru dikerjai kakak kelas yang punya bahasa gaul 'diorientasi'. Eh, jangan salah. Sekolah elit macam Wall Maria Highschool juga melakukannya—dalam rangka asyik-asyikkan. Ternyata masih ada bocah-bocah iseng yang mendekam jadi pengurus OSIS. Syukurlah, setidaknya sekolah itu masih terlihat normal.

_Terlihat_.

Tokoh utama kita kali ini nampaknya sama sekali tak takut dengan MOS kali ini. _Well_, dia sudah dewasa. Eren tak akan menangis lagi ketika ditinggal ibunya—seperti yang ia lakukan ketika ia baru pertama masuk SMP. Aduh, jangan dibahas, deh. Gawat juga.

Dengan semangat 45, Eren Jaeger berjalan ke luar rumahnya, kemudian berjalan dengan semangat menuju—

"WALL MARIA HIGHSCHOOOOLL! Aku dataaaaaang~!"

—Sekolah barunya.

**TBC**

Dumdum lalalala~ dumdum lalalalaaaa~ halo! Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya saya ucapkan karena Anda sudah bersedia baca sampai sini. Well, bisa Anda lihat, saya penulis baru yang nekat berkecimpung ke fandom SnK yang tengah marak-maraknya. Tidak, tidak, saya tak minta belas kasihan hanya karena saya newbie, tapiiiii—tetap saja. (Tetep aja apaan coba maksudnya.)

Per chapter akan saya usahakan panjangnya sekitar 2000-3000 words. Nggak tau juga, sih, bentar lagi pekan UTS. Bahkan saya nggak yakin sama ulangan PKN. /garuktanah /deritaanakSMA

Well, enough for bacots. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar di kotak review dibawah! Saya akan lebih berterimakasih lagi bila dikomen. Soalnya kan bisa membangun saya menjadi penulis yang lebih baik. Terimakasih! ^w^)/


End file.
